Guilty Conscience
by DeepShadows2
Summary: SpinOff by ES. Alexis Makes a mistake, Severus says a few harsh words and she does the unexpected. Now Severus must help find her and ease his guilty conscience. Read and Review.


**Guilty Conscience  
****By: EckoStalker**

**Disclaimer: **Hola! (I'm not Spanish though)Or, in my lingo, Wasssup Homie G Dog Kitty Kat! Yeah. Anyways. My ownership resides over Alexis Whyte, the ogres, and the plot. Artimis Callabella belongs to Deep Shadows. Everyone besides the known HP crew is ours as well. You know who owns the HP crew and world.

**Author's notes: **This is a SPIN-OFF from **_Seven Years Later..._**, sequel to **_The Misfit Adventures_**. Has **_nothing_** to do with their plots though. Then again, some things, _a good few_, would be better understood if you read those two stories.

* * *

She could already feel herself losing control. She knew it was inevitable, and it was many minutes ago that she had made the transition from a levelheaded Auror to a short-tempered flaming weapon of Death. But, Alexis knew there were more levels to her anger and control loss that were yet to be found, and one of those times were approaching. But then again, she didn't really care.

The numbers was slowly lessening, the occupants of Manor Dela Loyalty battling the last few, ready for a hot shower and a long nap. But Alexis didn't really know this, having been currently out of sight of them and stuck in the middle of a ring of about seven of the Dark Lord's minions, putting her gift as a Pyro to good use. As she dodged spells and threw punches, Alexis couldn't help but admit that she was having a blast. Yes, she was hungry, tired, and somewhat sore, but that was to be expected after an _entire_ week of practically back-to-back stakeouts, skirmishes, and battles.

The Dark Lord had thrown a lot at them these past few days, and Manor Dela Loyalty had answered him with their own determined counter-attacks. Giving up their rest, appetite, and showers for their duties. Alexis didn't mind it too bad, but it was pretty much getting to everyone else.

"Damnit Alexis! Why the hell didn't you call for me, you dumb ass?" Alexis heard her best friend and fellow Auror's and Order member's voice above the whooshing of spells and the crackling of flames.

_Yep, Artimis is in a bad mood..._ Alexis thought, smirking as she dropped to the ground to avoid a Crutacious Curse.

"I heard that! And yes, I _am_ in a bad mood. I haven't slept in three damn days!" Artimis Callabella jumping into the fray of Deatheaters with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger right behind her. Alexis had forgot about her and Artimis's mind-link. Which was odd, she'd had it for more than half her life.

_Must be more tired than I thought..._

She fell back as a Deatheater tackled her, seemingly heedless to her flames in his angered determination to strangle her. Artimis launched into view and pushed him off Alexis, she being one of only two people immune to her magical green flames. Alexis leapt up and shot a jet of flames at an assailant pointing his wand at Artimis. Alexis spotted Harry and Hermione chasing down some singled out Deatheaters, staying well away from Alexis's flames. She was actually foe-less for the moment, Artimis taking down the nearest enemy with a swipe of her wand. Breathing in short quick breaths, still in the midst of her adrenaline rush, Alexis looked around behind her.

Her keen eyesight picked out two Deatheaters scrambling a good ways away towards a stretch of woods as fast as they could. Alexis smiled, a glint of eagerness sparkling in her green eyes. She extinguished her flames, and gracefully transformed into her white wolf Animagus form. Artimis watched her in confusion, and then looked past her to the escaping enemy, then back to Alexis. Alexis gave her a sly wolf grin, tensing to take off. Artimis stiffened as she gazed back at the fleeing Deatheaters and the dark woods they were heading to, feeling something was out of place. She noticed Alexis creeping off.

"Hold on Alexis. Something doesn't seem right... Alexis? Wait!" She yelled as Alexis totally ignored her and took off, racing madly towards the disappearing Deatheaters. Artimis shook her head, yawning widely, the rest of the Aurors from their Manor gradually drifting towards her. She scanned over the field, watching Alexis set upon her prey, as she liked to call it. She caught a glimpse of shadows moving within the trees, and shook her head roughly. Squinting her eyes, she looked again. She drew in a sharp breath as she confirmed her observations.

"Alexis! Come back! Oh my God..." She yelled frantically, frozen to the spot as Alexis ignored her, diving straight into a force even she couldn't handle on her own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis ran at the Deatheaters, heedless her sore muscles or the wolf sense in her head yelling at her to slow down and look around. They were _not_ going to escape her. Nothing would. She caught up to them with her superior speed and leapt at the closest one, fangs bared as she reveled in the Deatheaters horrified gaze. Artimis's voice cut through her crazed obsession, begging her to stop. Stop? That wasn't a word in her vocabulary.

She tackled her victim, sinking her teeth into her upper arm, tasting salty, warm blood as it washed over her craving tongue. The Deatheater screamed, kicking to get loose. Alexis bit harder, shaking her head like she held a rag doll in her jaws, enjoying every moment of it. They shouldn't have run. Running provoked Alexis. And provoking Alexis was _bad_. Artimis's voice continued to yell at her to come back, but Alexis didn't want to listen.

She heard another scream, but this one wasn't one she had induced. She looked up momentarily from atop her victim, jowls stained red, looking for the other Deatheater. She saw him, flying through the air and smashing into a tree. Alexis was certain she heard bones snapping.

She gazed curiously into the woods to see the attacker. And, had to look up. Standing almost 8 to 10 feet high, three muddy, smelly ogres ambled out of the surrounding trees, gazing down at the wolf with disinterest. They smelled the blood of the second Deatheater, and didn't mind her. As long as the human wasn't moving and bothering them. The wolf was a habitant, a creature of the forest. The ogres had no quarrel with it.

Alexis froze, panting heavily as she stared up at the three creatures as the clomped past her in their journey to some unknown place. Each was armed with a roughly hewn log shaped similarly to a club, and every bit as dangerous. If Alexis had had taken the time to calm down, breath a little, and think, she would have found herself quietly easing away, taking advantage of their non-hostility and leaving them in peace. That would be the smart, obvious choice. But, Alexis instead took that time and added it to her already hyper state, feeding to her urge to pick a fight.

She stepped away from her now unconscious victim, lowering her head level to the ground, ears laid back and teeth bared, growling low in her chest. Her green eyes blazed with eager insanity as her gaze darted to each of the ogres. One gazed down at her in boredom, then turned and followed his companions away from the woods.

Alexis narrowed her predator eyes. She would _not_ be ignored. She barked viciously and sprinted at the closest creature, nipping savagely at the tough hide of his leg. It turned and gazed down at her in annoyance, distractedly waving it's large hand to shoo the wolf away. Alexis leapt up and latched teeth onto its meaty, softer, fingers, biting deeply and growling nonstop. It bellowed in surprised pain, slinging its arm instinctively and practically throwing Alexis ten feet behind it. She thudded to her side, the breath knocked out of her, and she glared angrily.

The bitten ogre glared back, grunting a warning and turning back to resume his journeys, clearly showing his wish to remain a pacifist. Alexis would not take that. She jumped up and ran at another ogre and leapt, scrambling to get up his back with her sharp claws. The ogre snorted in annoyance, swinging around to snatch her off. Alexis chomped on his ear, holding herself up.

The beast yelled ferociously, flailing around, causing Alexis to tear deeper into the tender flesh of his lobe. A second ogre thudded up to aid his stricken companion, grabbing Alexis with both hands around her slender canine body, yanking her away. Alexis yelped, squirming in its grip and snapping viciously at every piece of flesh. The ogre bellowed in pained anger and threw Alexis to the ground, none too softly. She yelped in pain, stars dancing in her vision as her common sense finally oozed back into her brain. She lay still on her bruised and aching side, gazing up dazedly. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared helplessly up as an ogre raised his thick wooden club over her, poising to bash her head in.

Just as he brought it down on the shocked wolf, a form blurred at the edge of her vision, jumping in front of Alexis's prone form.

Everything seemed to kick into agonizing slow motion. Alexis witnessing the club falling downwards, gazing at the person in front of her, recognizing her as Artimis. But this freeze frame state of mind didn't allow Alexis enough time to push Artimis away, merely enough to cry out in sorrow as she watched her friend collide with the club in Alexis's place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Manor.**

" Damnit, hurry up! Get a bloody infirmary bed set up in the Living room."

"Think we should get her to St. Mungo's?"

No, not enough time."

"Hailey! Bring down all your kits. Now! Don't stand there and gape!"

"Gosh, there's a lot of blood..."  
"Hand me something to hold to her head to stop the bleeding. Is that damn bed up!"

"Yeah! Bring her in... Gently now... okay. Here comes Hailey."

"Damn, I think her shoulder's crushed as well... where's my wand..."  
"Here, use mine."

A grim pall hung over Manor Dela Loyalty, the house's occupants scrambling to retrieve what was needed or help in any way. A cot had been set up in the hastily cleared Living room, and crowded around it were Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and Hailey Garnet. Artimis, the occupant on the bed, was not seen amidst the bodies. Others, Ron Weasley, the Weasley Twins, Harry Potter and Aaron Billiard ran about on errands to find medical supplies and to contact the Ministry of their last battle to avoid any mishaps or run-ins with them.

Alexis was the only one who remained still. Upon apparating into the manor, Alexis had sat, dumbfounded, in the middle of the Foyer that led into the Living room, still in her Animagus wolf form. She shook slightly, eyes wide, breathing shallowly; and no one acknowledged her. Not yet. She watched with shimmering green eyes as her friends attempted to heal Artimis, who lay unconscious and broken.

Alexis had no clue what had come over her. The last thing she remembered was her enemies escaping, and that she had to stop them. Those were the only thoughts racing in her head at that moment. The ogres had merely been another Enemy that Alexis, in her crazed state of mind, thought needed to be taken care of. She didn't consider the consequences for her disobedience to Artimis; never thinking it would harm anyone else beside herself. She was wrong.

The next thing Alexis knew, Artimis had lain crumpled at her feet, and the rest of the Order members from Manor Dela Loyalty were pushing back the outraged ogres, buying themselves enough time to grab Alexis and Artimis and disapparate to safety. Alexis had not moved since then.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes, the panic had subsided, the group having done all that was possible. Artimis's shoulder and collarbone had indeed been crushed, her head split open upon impact and causing a concussion, along with several broken or chipped teeth. Hailey and Hermione had managed to heal the broken bones, but Artimis's muscles would still be strained and painful for a while. Draco had stopped the bleeding to her head, Remus wrapping it gently, but there was no cure for the concussion. She would be out cold for a good day or two. Maybe more. Severus had overseen most of it, providing what potions were needed for her treatment.

Alexis stared at her broken friend in sorrowful shock. It hit her that this had been all her fault.

Everyone, tired and worn out, moved on to their specific duties and jobs. Hailey remained by Artimis's side, keeping her under observation as Hermione tiredly cleaned up the supplies around the area, avoiding eye contact as she whisked past Alexis towards the kitchen. Severus and Remus walked away to the side, talking in low tones, one of those rare occasions where they actually acted civil towards one another. Draco gazed down at Artimis, his one love, sadness painting his usually proud face. He gently traced her lips with a trembling finger, eyes shining unusually bright. He then took a step back.

Alexis shook herself, and then transformed back into her human form, gazing at Draco with a lowered head, face hidden by her short, brilliantly white hair. Draco slowly turned to her, eyes blazing strangely. Alexis looked to the ground, speechless. She heard his footsteps, calm and sure, walking towards her. She remained in her place, waiting. He stopped beside her, and Alexis looked to him hesitantly. It was eerily quiet for a moment, and then Draco burst. In one swift motion, he spun, grabbed Alexis by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall, actually, lifting her small form off her feet. She winced, eyes closed tight with pain, but she remained silent.

Draco's breath came in short gasps as he fought to control himself, staring at Alexis he now held at eye level. Severus and Remus's heads popped into view around the doorframe, Hailey looking towards them from her place on the couch, Hermione skidding to a halt in the doorway of the kitchen, and several other people watched, trying to remain hidden.

"Alexis... please explain to me... why." Draco spoke slowly, watching her intently. Alexis swallowed and tried to push aside her discomfort, avoiding eye contact, as she remained silent. Draco slammed her into the wall a second time in anger.

"Why? Why didn't you listen to her! You heard her, we _all_ did! She ran out there after _you_! She risked her life, _again_, for _you_! This shit has got to stop! All because you couldn't 'control yourself ' ." He yelled in her face, tears of anger and hurt in his eyes. Alexis stared back, only, her tears fell freely.

"Well?" He yelled again, desperate for an answer. Everyone else was silent, watching them. Their gaze, Alexis felt, drilling into her, accusing and angry. She whispered. "I... I... I couldn't. I d, don't know. I just couldn't stop. I can't explain it. B, but... I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry don't cut it! Artimis could've DIED!" Draco cried, voice cracking slightly.

Alexis glared, yelling back. "Like I didn't know this, Draco? Yes, I caused it. I admit. And again, yes, I deserved it more than her. You don't have to tell me this! I didn't ask her to do that for me! All I can _say_ is sorry!" Tears shined on her pale cheeks as she defiantly stared back at Draco and around at everyone else. Malfoy glared at her once more, then stepped back, letting her go. Alexis crumpled to her knees, grasping her shoulder. Alexis looked to the others pleadingly. No one moved to help her. Draco turned back towards the Living room, but halted, face shadowed as he spoke once more.

"You know, I've noticed something. I think everyone has. It seems that there's been a lot of problems around here, and, ironically, you've been at the bottom of most of them. Something's up with that..." he voiced, leaving all others in contemplation as he walked to Artimis's bedside. And once again, no one argued, commented, or anything, all either watching Draco, Alexis, or their own feet.

Alexis pulled her knees up under her chin, hugging them tightly as she leaned against the wall, tears silently falling. The group of onlookers quickly dispersed, knowing looks and sly glances in her direction their only parting gifts. Their silence and accusing glares bit deep into her soul. Only one did not leave with the rest, one who walked towards Alexis and stared down at her with a deep concentration.

Alexis gazed up at Severus Snape with a sort of deep longing, a longing for understanding, for forgiveness. His black gaze was cold and calculating, sending shivers down her back.

He spoke slowly, in great thought. "Alexis, I do not mean to rub salt in the wound, but Malfoy, has a greater point in his words than any of us would like to let on." He paused a moment, letting it sink in. Alexis saw no warmth in him, no comprehension of her. He was quiet, and Alexis awaited the sentencing.

"There have been many... misfortunes. Some more grave than others. And we both honestly know who is responsible for a good portion. The most recent one can explain that." Alexis looked away, lower lip trembling slightly. Severus continued on, his silky words slicing through her, deepening her inner wounds.

"I know your determination for keeping your friends out of harm. Whether it is an enemy or yourself. It's one of the stronger traits in you. Now is the time to test that determination. Maybe Alexis... maybe, the people, your friends in this house, would be better off if you weren't here for a while."

The statement was as a solid blow to Alexis's heart. She gazed up at him wide eyed, like a child, trying to tell herself that he didn't just say those words. But, deep down, she knew he was right.

Severus looked down at her for a moment longer, then calmly turned away and disappeared into the shadows of the staircase, his footsteps slowly fading. Alexis gazed after him, an odd glint kindling in her desolate green eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Midnight.**

The Manor was dead silent, the occupants dead asleep, their eyes no longer able to remain open. Except one.

Alexis Whyte trailed down the staircase from her tower on the top floor, on as soft of feet as the Wolf within her. She wore her Dueling Outfit, a pair of slightly baggy black pants and form fitting black halter-top, silver and white flames racing up the legs and flaring along the hem of the top, glinting now and then from stray beams of moonlight. It was the only article of clothing she thought to bring, the only one she thought she would need, besides her black cloak. On her black leather belt dangled a leather pouch that held her wand, and next to those were strapped her chosen weapon, her cherished pair of nunchucks. A small pack strapped to her back consisted of a number of extra Galleons, a spare portkey to the refuge of a vacant room in Hogwarts, for emergencies of course, and a small folded portrait of all the people living in Manor Dela Loyalty, her home for these past years. Her wand could supply food and warmth needed on the cooler nights.

Alexis halted at the bottom of the staircase, pausing momentarily at the doorway to the Living room. She drew in a shaky breath and approached the narrow bed situated in the midst of the room. Hailey had sprawled along the couch, deep in sleep, and Draco slouched in a pulled up armchair, snoring gently.

Alexis stood beside Artimis. Her eyes were closed in sleep, her chest rising and falling shallowly. Tears welled up in Alexis's eyes as she surveyed her friend's injuries. Injuries that she might as well have distributed herself. ''Oh Artimis... I'm sorry. I, I should've listened. Somehow, I knew this would happen, but I still kept going... but... you don't have to worry anymore. I won't let it happen again. Snape's right, I have to go. To keep you, and everyone else safe. From me. I saw them, no one wants me here, and I'm just a burden. Goodbye... sister." Alexis whispered, squeezing Artimis's warm hand in a last goodbye.

She turned and swiftly walked to the front door. She didn't want to leave, but people seemed to not want her here, and she believed them when they said that it would be better for everyone if she left. She saw it in their eyes. This was the only way. She shut the door softly behind her, locking it. The night air was crisp and cool, a brisk wind raising the hairs on the back of her neck. She shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her. The sky shone with a million pinpricks of light, and the half moon shone bright in the cloudless sky, casting eerie shadows on even the smallest things. Alexis ignored everything, slowly descending the steps and drifting into the middle of the front yard, the smell of crushed grass underfoot wafting around her in the light breeze. She glanced back at the Manor once more, it looming over her, as dark and silent as a statue. She turned away, stood straight and disapparated, her sudden disappearance merely rustling the grass beneath her now gone feet, stopping just as suddenly.

----------------------------

**Morning. 10:45 am.**

Severus Snape yawned and stretched, sore muscles groaning under the stress. He too had fought this whole past week, under a disguise, of course. He refused to remain behind and either die of boredom or insanity. He sighed and glanced over at the clock. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, not realizing he could sleep in so late. He didn't remember going to bed, nor much of anything else for that matter, he had been just too dog tired, though he clearly remembered Artimis's state. After that, nothing more. He lay back and stared at the ceiling. After a moment, he frowned in confusion. He sat up in his bed and listened hard. He heard nothing. That was the problem. It was never quiet, not if Alexis Whyte lived in the household. He arose, ignoring his reluctant muscles, and dressed quickly. He strode to the door, scanning the hall for any signs of an all too common ambush. The hall space was vacant. Feeling odd, he heard voices downstairs, and thought that all would be pretty much normal once down there.

He descended the steps and entered into the kitchen, where most of the household was milling about, yawning and still in pajamas. Hermione fought to extinguish the flames erupting on the stove, while Potter ran up to aid her. Aaron Billiard and the Weasley Twins put out the remains of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and pancakes. Hailey Garnet and Malfoy, Snape assumed, were still at Artimis's side in the Living room. Ron was fumbling for dishes, breaking two plates in the process. Severus rolled his eyes as Remus trudged up.

He felt something was out of place, then noticed that Alexis was not with them, nor had he spot her on his way past the Living room. Remus had noticed this as well, and furrowed his brow with worry.

"Where's Alexis? She's usually the first one down here for meals..."

"Dunno... haven't seen her since... last night... Ahhh! Ron! Watch where you're stepping!" Potter yelled as Ron tripped, almost knocking Harry into the smoldering stove. The room had gotten weirdly quiet at Alexis's mention, all exchanging glances of sorts. Ron mumbled an apology and continued to set the table, more fidgety than usual. Remus frowned, turning to go check the Living room. Severus scowled. In all his years of knowing Alexis, she had NEVER, not _once_, missed a meal. Unless something had happened. He remembered something from the night before, a late conversation with Whyte, but the content of the conversation eluded him still. Remus returned, looking around once more.

"I think I'll go check up on her..."

"That won't be necessary. I will." Severus cut him off. All movement in the kitchen stopped as everyone turned to look at him in amazement. Severus sneered. "What? I have to go up to my room anyway... I can see if she's still alive on the way up there." He covered for himself. He had to find out.

Harry squinted at him. "How much sleep did you actually get last night Snape? Because you look paler than usual..."

Severus rolled his eyes and walked away, followed by laughter. He glided upstairs, went straight past his room, and ascended to the top floor. Approaching the heavy double doors that led into Alexis's tower, he was overcome with a slight sense of anguish. He knocked first, standing dignified like. There was no answer. He knocked louder. "Whyte? Are you awake? Breakfast has already been made..." There was still no answer. He frowned. He did not like to be ignored. Snape tried the handles, finding them locked. From the outside. Slightly perturbed, he unlocked them with a spell and peeked inside.

The room looked like a dragon had been let loose within it, which wouldn't have surprised him. Alexis's bed sheets, quilts, and pillows were strewn everywhere, a heavily laden bookshelf had been pushed over, the numerous books, papers, and trinkets scattered helter skelter, and half her collection of CDs had been used as throwing stars and lay in various nooks and crannies of the room, some broken or shattered. Severus entered in alarm, wand drawn defensively. Alexis wasn't in here. He rushed to scan the bathroom. Empty. He surveyed the wrecked room closely. There were no signs of blood, nor of the tell tale auras of magic use. He examined the room once more. The gold hook that held her cloaks was vacant, and her wand was nowhere to be seen nor detected.

Severus exited slowly, brain riddled with questions and thought. Then he sucked in a quick breath, suddenly remembering last night's conversation with Alexis. He leaned against the closed doors, overcome by a brief bout of weakness, remembering every word he told her, every action she made. He was still in contemplation.

_M, maybe she just decided... to go on a walk. To get away from here for a little while... most likely what happened..._

He shook his head though. His conscience told him otherwise.

_No... She wouldn't take my words seriously... would she? She'd have realized I was just frustrated and tired... she never takes me seriously... then again, she was laid upon quite harshly..._

"No. She merely vented in her room, gabbed her cloaks and wand, and left on a walk. She's not so stupid as to leave for good..." He spoke aloud to himself, trying to convince himself. But, the feeling that something else was up continued to nag him.

"Watch. She'll return by mid-afternoon. Just worrying over nothing... and her of all people..." He argued with himself. He straightened his cloaks with dignity, and then stalked back to the kitchen. He was met with expectant stares from around the slightly empty table.

"She... is taking a shower. She doesn't wish to speak with anyone right now. Had an attitude as well..."

_Why the bloody hell am I lying to them?... Well, maybe it's because you're scared that you're wrong and that she did really leave..._

Snape's mind battled with him. He stood in the doorway, Remus nodding slowly. There was an awkward silence, and then Hermione asked. "Well, um... are you going to eat?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. For some reason, he had lost his appetite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Evening. 8:37 pm.**

"That's it. She's must come down sometime and at least eat something. She's not going to punish herself with starvation over this." Remus spoke in angered concern as he paced in the Foyer. Severus looked at him over the top of his book, having been on the same page for the past hour. He had sat there pretty much all day, discreetly watching the front door. Alexis had not been seen the entire day. Remus stopped, and then walked over towards the staircase, intending to find Alexis and bring her down. Without thinking, Severus stood and blocked his way. Remus gazed at him with confusion.

"Severus? Is there something wrong?" Remus asked suspiciously, moving to go around him. Snape stopped him. "Maybe we should just let her be. She's probably just... pouting... or something..."

Remus stared at him silently. Severus stared back a second longer, then sheepishly stepped back. Remus bounded up the stairs two at a time. Snape plopped down in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. After a few minutes, Remus ran back down them, red faced and angry. He yanked Severus to his feet and growled.

"_You _said she was taking a shower. That was this morning. _I_ go up there, and it looks like someone had kidnapped her! Where the hell is she?"

Severus sighed. "I assumed she had just taken a walk to think..."

"You _assumed_? Just great... your assumptions have been _so_ reliable in the past..." Remus said sarcastically, pushing Severus away and rubbing his temples.

"She wouldn't be so stupid as to run away Remus."

"What gives you the idea that she ran away?" Remus asked, turning back to Severus suspiciously. Severus was silent, keeping eye contact with him but not saying a word. Remus walked up to him.

"You said something to her last night, didn't you? What did you tell her Severus?" Remus demanded in a cold voice, trying to check his temper. Severus swallowed.

"Nothing that would have riled her to that extent, I don't think... I was exhausted Lupin, how am I to remember what exactly I said to her?" But, Severus did remember. Quite clearly in fact. Remus glared at him, waiting for an answer. Severus stepped back and turned away, studying a portrait intently. "Well... I, I might've said something along the lines of what Malfoy told her last night."

"What? Knowing you, you probably spiced it up in your own swell way... my God..." Remus yelled, holding his head in frustration as he paced once again. Ron peered in at them from the kitchen, curious at Remus's yelling. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Ask Mr. 'I-Have-The-Solution-To-Everything' over there!" Remus snapped, glaring at Severus. He stopped, thinking, and then spoke again, mostly to himself. "I've got to talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he has some clue..." He ran across the room towards the fireplace. Ron looked to Severus in confusion, walking into the Foyer. "What's going on Snape?"

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but shut it in the realization that telling _Ron_ that he might've caused Alexis's disappearance would not be a good idea at the moment. A glimpse of movement in the Living room diverted his attention. So instead of responding, he took the distraction and ran with it. He quickly walked into the Living room, where Draco was bending over Artimis. Ron, curious, followed.

"Artimis? Honey, can you talk?" Draco cooed next to Artimis's ear. She shifted and winced, and Draco smoothed her hair out of her face gently. She swallowed and painfully opened her eyes, gazing up dizzily. Draco smiled down at her, the mask of anxious worry lifting from his face.

"How're you feeling?" Draco questioned softly. Artimis raised herself up on one elbow, grimacing form stiff and sore muscles. "Well, better once I beat the shit out of Alexis." She joked with a scratchy throat. Draco helped her sit up, smiling somewhat nervously at Alexis's mention. Hailey poured a potion in a glass of water and handed it to her, urging her to drink. She did so reluctantly. After setting it down, she gazed around the room curiously, a bit more clearly. She met the looks of only Draco, Hailey, Ron, and Severus. Frowning slightly, she asked. "Where _is_ Alexis? She's okay isn't she? She better be after what I did for her..." No one answered her. Draco seemed a bit angry, while Severus glanced about somewhat nervously. One thing he pretty much never did. Artimis locked her gaze upon him. "Well, where's Alexis?"

"Ask Severus. He seems to know a lot. More so than we do of her disappearance." Remus interfered, appearing in the Living room doorway, an angered look on his features.

"Disappearance? What!" Artimis and Ron spoke in unison, Ron jumping to his feet. They looked at each other oddly, and then Artimis glared at the surrounding people, watching Severus most intently, but knowing he couldn't be the only one in on this.

"Who said what after we got back here? I want to know, and I want to know now. Or else." She spoke quietly, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. To her surprise, Draco was the first one to make a noise. It was more of a cough, not intended to draw attention, but Artimis _knew_ this cough. She spun on him and he jumped slightly.

"Spill."

"... I, I merely told her that... that she had been careless..."

"While pinning her to the wall..." Ron grumbled. Draco glared at him for silence.

"... And well, told her that she should learn to be more responsible. This wouldn't be the first time she had put others in jeopardy... I told her nothing she didn't already know." He skulked, avoiding eye contact. Artimis's eyes narrowed.

"You are such a fucking ass."

Draco looked at her in surprise.

"Blame_ her _for shit _I _did. We all know she is hard headed, and how much she tries to protect every single one of us. Regardless her own safety. She had made a mistake, and I interfered. It's my duty as friend and pact sister. That was _my_ choice. _She_ had no control over what _I_ did. Out of the two of you, I say _you_ were the one who lost your sense." Artimis scolded him, her words lashing him mentally. She got up from the bed with some difficulty, shoving Draco away when he attempted to help her. He sat back down, hurt. Artimis gingerly but steadily walked up to Snape, who stood with a calm reserve. She stopped, looking into his coal black eyes.

"Your turn."

"You have no authority over..."

"I do when it comes to the well being of my friends!" She yelled, surprising even him with her ferocity.

"I want to know every word you said to her, or you'll be the dog's next meal. Comprende?" She hissed, eyes blazing. Severus thought a moment, but he wasn't so cold hearted as to withhold information that could very well save Alexis if she had indeed ran away for good.

"Any day now Severus."

"Fine." He growled, taking a step forward and locking eyes with her. **_Don't move_** He commanded in her mind as he used his gift of Occlumency to transfer his conversation with Alexis to Artimis. Every detail of the night before was stamped into Artimis's mind; every word, every tear.

_**"There have been many... misfortunes. Some more grave than others. And we both honestly know who is responsible for a good portion. The most recent one can explain that." **_

Artimis's eyes widened as she saw the look of sorrow and guilt in Alexis's eyes caused by Severus's words.

_**"I know your determination for keeping your friends out of harm. Whether it is an enemy or yourself. It's one of the stronger traits in you. Now is the time to test that determination. Maybe Alexis... maybe, the people, your friends in this house, would be better off if you weren't here for a while."**_

Alexis had a look of saddened determination, and Artimis knew that her friend had listened and took to heart every syllable of the Potions Master's speech.

Severus broke eye contact, severing the connection. Artimis blinked and swayed, overwhelmed by it all. She regained her balance and Severus watched her quietly. Sapphire eyes shining with unshed tears; Artimis stared up at him in stunned unbelief. A moment of stillness passed, then Artimis raised a hand and slapped Severus square on the side of his face.

Snape fell back a step in surprise, his bright red cheek clashing with his pale complexion, eyes wide in shock. He gingerly felt the stinging skin and slight welts already forming as he gazed at her, speechless.

"How dare you." Artimis whispered, voice clear and laced with venom.

"How, _fucking_, dare you. You had _no_ right. No right at all!" Her voice gradually raised as the other people in the room looked between the two in slight confusion. Severus couldn't, wouldn't, say anything, barely able to even keep eye contact. Artimis was almost too shocked and enraged to speak. But not quite all the way.

"You bloody well know that shit is _not_ true. Where do you get such balls to say any of that to her? You better start praying. Pray that Alexis gets found, that she is alright. For if she's lost, injured, or hurt at all... let's just say you better start running. Though, I doubt you'd get more than ten feet before your ass is _mine_. Got it?" She spoke quietly, eyes aflame with the truthful intent of her promise.

Severus stared back at her, no sarcastic words nor stinging remarks able to be spoken by him, for he knew that he had screwed up bad, and was destined for death if his mistake had sentenced Alexis to her own. Artimis nodded, and turned to the others, who watched her warily.

"We will split up into pairs and alternate, one or two staying here while the others search whatever place that she could've gone. I can't reach her through our mind link, so we're doing this in the dark. Go inform the rest of the household, we're starting in an hour." Ron nodded in determination and was the first out of the room to prepare.

Draco stood and walked towards her, meaning to protest for her health. Artimis glared at him. "Don't say a fucking word, or I'll happily go off on you too. You didn't help this at all, so just stay out of my fucking way, or you'll wish that _you _were the one who ran away... God, I need a vodka..." Artimis snapped, turning away from a stunned Draco and holding her throbbing head. The few people in the room quickly scattered, and Severus made as if to leave as well.

"Severus, you will either stay here, or accompany me. I don't think I can trust you if you do happen to find Alexis. I doubt she would." She stated matter of factly, turning and leaving the room. Severus remained standing in the Living room, alone and lost in thought.

------------------------------------------------

**Three Days Later...**

"I doubt you want to go in there, she's not too happy..." Draco told Ron Weasley as Ron ascended the staircase towards Artimis's room.

"I'll risk it." Ron spoke in a voice of pure intent and determination. Draco thought it not wise to argue, having already received a black eye for his earlier arguments with Artimis over the current events. He turned back to his nap in a lounge chair in the Foyer. Severus was off in his room, reluctant to be around the raging woman Artimis. He had to put up with her ranting whenever they went out on their own searching shift.

As Ron approached the room, he heard yells of rage and the crashing of glass. He took a deep breath and cracked open the door to see Artimis pacing the length of the room, kicking multiple objects -including lamps, glasses, and other magical trinkets- out of her way in anger. Maps covered the top surface of her dresser like a tablecloth along with part of her bed. Books and journals, most of them Alexis's were strewn about as well, Artimis having gone through them in hopes of some clue of Alexis's whereabouts.

Ron cleared his throat and Artimis spun around in irritation, but her countenance softened with recognition. Ron entered and closed the door behind him. "Any luck?"

"We've tried Hogwarts, Hoggesmeade, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Remus's old place. Someone's trying my old place and the Dogs' couldn't trace her into our woods. I don't know where else to look." Artimis listed with exasperation, plopping down on a chair by the map-covered dresser, face lined with worry. Ron sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed, head in hands. Artimis felt just as much pity for him, knowing of his secret love for Alexis that he tried so hard to hide, knowing that this was also tearing him apart as well.

"Does no one know anything!" Artimis yelled to herself with desperation.

_Damnit Alexis! If you hear me, please come back. I'm fine, you don't have to hide yourself to keep any of us safe..._

Artimis called out mentally, doing so every once in a while. She had never received a reply. They were both quiet for a minute, and then Ron looked up.

"Artimis, you didn't say you checked the Forbidden Forest." He spoke quietly.

Artimis glanced at him cautiously. "Well no. Because we haven't searched it, yet..." Artimis's eyes widened slightly at a thought.

"Think Artimis. Back in school. Where did Alexis usually go to vent? Where did she try to get lost in? Where was she most at peace?" Ron listed, standing up. Artimis looked at him oddly and replied.

"The Forbidden Forest... Ron, why do you know all that about her?" Ron blushed slightly.

"I... have my reasons... not important. The point is, that is her refuge, her sanctuary. Why didn't _you_ think of that before?" He questioned with confusion. Clearly Artimis would've known that about Alexis?

But what Ron didn't know was that Artimis hated the Forbidden Forest. Absolutely hated it. Where Alexis found peace and comfort, Artimis found fear and paranoia. It was the one place she would not go willingly, nor alone. The silence of the trees and the dark recesses that deepened the gloom of it sent shivers down her back. In Artimis's distrust of it, she didn't even stop to consider that Alexis might very well be somewhere within its depths.

"I... I... had forgotten about it... but we were at Hogwarts. Surely we would have picked up some trace..." Artimis covered for herself.

"Not if Alexis didn't want us to... I, I remember a conversation me and her had once... about a cave and stream deep in the forest that she had stumbled across on one of her explorations... she seemed to love that place..."

Artimis jumped up, startling Ron. "Then that's where we'll find her. Come on, you can search the outskirts of the place, I'll take Severus and scout the interior."

"You sure you want to? Me and Draco can..."

"No. I want to. For her." She spoke in determination. Ron nodded in understanding, following her out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**The Forbidden Forest. 4:57 pm.**

Artimis hacked at the vines and plant tendrils that curled around her feet like spindly fingers, slowing and angering her. She frowned as she swung her machete once more.

"Why the bloody hell she ever liked this place, I'll never know..." She grumbled, stumbling over a protruding root. Severus trekked along behind her, smoothly maneuvering through the roughly blazed path of Artimis's creation, scanning the looming trees intently.

They had been in here for nearly an hour, both of them tired, sticky, and covered with bug bites. Neither of them were too happy, but surprisingly, Severus did not utter a complaint, give a glare, or even look as though he didn't want to be there. Artimis fought the urge to taunt him, knowing hiss motivation to keep on going. She knew it was partially for her threats, but there was a greater annoyance that pushed him onwards as well: guilt.

The mighty Severus Snape... with a conscience? He would die before admitting it openly. But no matter how much he tried to deny it, the bottom line was, Severus still felt partially responsible for Alexis's running away. And he couldn't have it on his conscience if something were to happen to her and him having this knowledge. It would ruin his rep he had to uphold.

All this ran through the Potions Master's mind as he fanned out behind the hard working Artimis, scanning for any signs or clues. Ron and Draco had stayed nearer to Hogwarts, checking the perimeter of the Forest, while Remus and Harry took shift at the Manor. The other pairs continued searching in other designated areas. Severus thought back to the Misfits' (Artimis and Alexis's) school days. He recalled how Alexis had often escaped to this labyrinth of trees and shadow, sure to find peace from whatever stress she was coping with. Alexis had known full well back then that pretty much no teacher nor student would venture in after her, none of them thinking anyone would be so willing to enter this Forest. None except for a select few. And Alexis had carried her same passion of this forest till this day. It was a wonder no one had thought to search this place first.

"Damn trees... damn roots... damn vines... damn bugs..." Artimis continued to grumble, but no matter how much she complained and disliked this place, Artimis would search the entire Forest before moving on. Severus had to respect her for that.

He stopped suddenly, glimpsing a flitting shadow ahead and to the side. "Callabella, _don't move_."

She stopped and turned to look at him quizzically. "What's..."

"_Ssshhh_..." he whispered, drawing his wand out slowly, eyes locked on something behind her. Artimis remained still, her paranoia showing clearly on her pale features. He paused a moment, then with lightning speed brought it up and aimed, right at Artimis.

"_Stupefy!_" He shouted in a loud, deep voice. Artimis flinched as the Stunning Spell zapped past her head, striking something that emitted a sharp yelp before falling silent. The two wizards were quiet for a minute, the Severus spoke softly. "Sounded like a dog or something... all I saw was it running towards us..."

"A DOG! You dumb ass!" Artimis yelled, spinning around and racing towards the source of the yelp.

"Now what did I do..." He asked in exasperation.

"That could've been Alexis!" Artimis called back.

"Oh..." Severus uttered before tailing her. It was hard keeping sight of her in the dimness, and he almost ran into her still form when she stopped suddenly. He glared, but looked down after noticing her gaze. Before them lay a dog. But not just any dog, it was some breed that resembled a hyena by the looks of it. No big deal, except that it was as long as Artimis and as tall as Alexis. Its fur was dark brown and yellowish, stiff and bristly as well. Its paws were twice the size of Snape's hand, all four topped with three inch black nails. It had a short snout, and the tips of several razor-sharp teeth shown over thin black lips. It smelled of blood, decay, and... well, dog.

Severus leaned over it quizzically as Artimis took a tentative step back, uneased by the deep growling emitting from it's stunned form.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm no expert in this area, but it is an enhanced breed of hyena. And one thing I do know, all dogs usually travel in packs." Severus spoke gravely, looking around carefully. Artimis gulped. "Then we should hurry and get out of this area."

"No such thing as hurrying in _these _woods." Severus spoke ominously. They continued on past the huge beast, sticking close, Artimis trying to use the machete as quietly as possible. After a few minutes, a noise drifted through the trees, barely audible. Artimis and Snape exchanged a glance, drawing closer to the sound with every step. The gurgling of water soon accompanied the odd noise, and soon, distinctions in the foreign sound could be heard.

"Yo ho... _hic!... _Yo ho, a pirate's... _hic!... _life for me... Da dada Da da... _hic!... _and really bad eggs... um... _hic!... _Drink up me... _hic!... _hearties yo ho!"

Artimis looked at Severus, Severus looked at Artimis, and then both nodded in unison. Quietly creeping forward, they peered through the brush into a clearing onto a peculiar scene. A small cave had been eroded out of the side of a large hill that rose up like the swelling of a wave. A small, crystal clear stream wove around the hill, veering off to the right before passing in front of the cave entrance. The ground was packed down leaves and pine needles, creating a soft carpet. And at the top of the cave was a flat, dirt surface, upon which sprawled Alexis. The surface was just large enough for her to lay on comfortable, and she seemed very comfortable. One foot dangling towards the ground over the opening of the cave, she tipped back a pretty large half empty bottle into her mouth, one hand resting under her head.

"_Hic!..._ Yo ho ho and a bottle of... _hic!..._ rum. Er... or should I... _hic!..._ say Firewhiskey? Hmmm... _hic!..._ naw, don't sound as cool..." Alexis slurred to herself. It didn't take a lot of studying to see she was drunk off her ass.

"Hmmm... What else to... _hic!..._ sing... we already sung 'bout almost everything... _hic!..._ oh well... Whoa! Ahhh!" She yelped as she accidentally shifted to far and rolled off the narrow surface above the cave, thudding to the ground and busting an empty Firewhiskey bottle under her back. She groaned and rolled away onto her stomach, the bottle left in several sharp pieces, a few slices shown on her back. Immediately after though, she started giggling insanely.

Artimis slapped a hand over her own mouth as she tried to not laugh aloud, Severus just shook his head. Alexis didn't notice them yet. She hummed to herself, kicking her feet into the air as she took another swig of the strong alcohol. Artimis and Sev got a better look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery, her cheeks bright red from past spells of crying. Looking closely, they noticed several long slashes along her arms and one messy one across her lower left cheek, along with a slightly blackened eye. The two spying wizards gave each other a confused look.

Alexis reached out from her resting spot and grasped a large rough stone, bringing it up to eyelevel and gazing at it as intently as a drunken woman could.

"_Hic! _Y, you understand me... don't you? You always... _hic!..._ understand... What was that?... What? Well, I... I don't... _hic!... _care what you think! I hope y, you... _hic!.._ Turn into... into... um, a paperweight! Yeah!... _hic!" _Angered and almost in tears, Alexis chucked the rock into the shallow steam, scowling drunkenly.

Artimis couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out in laughter, falling out into the open. Severus coughed, hiding a laugh as well, but looking 10 times more relieved. Alexis jumped to her feet in alarm, and then promptly fell over again in dizziness. That just made Artimis laugh harder.

Alexis got to her hands and knees, still clutching the half empty Firewhiskey bottle as she gazed at Artimis with unfamiliarity. "I... I know you... let me think... _hic!..._ I hate hiccups... a lot... _hic!..."_

Artimis stood up, wiping her eyes and smiling in relief. She turned to Severus who was still hidden by the trees, her smile turning into a stern expression. "Stay there a minute, I want to talk to her and don't want _you_ to screw it up."

Severus scowled, but remained where he was. Artimis nodded and turned back to Alexis, who was standing up but wavering. Alexis's eyes widened as she finally registered who it was in her alcohol-clouded mind. Artimis smiled tenderly, and then frowned when Alexis plopped onto the ground and started crying.

"Alexis... it's alright... I'm okay now..."

"No it's n, not okay!... _hic!..._ I... I... I almost k, killed you!... _hic!... _go away..." Alexis moaned, burying her head in her hands. Artimis walked up and kneeled in front of her, slowly reaching for the Firewhiskey bottle. Alexis ignored her and took another drink. Artimis talked to her soothingly. "I'm not going away unless you come with me. I'm not dead, and if I were, it would be because I love you. I, nor anyone else, really wanted, or ever will want, you to leave." She said the last with a quick glare in Severus's direction. Alexis scrambled to her feet, backing away from Artimis a few steps.

"E, everyone hates me!... _hic!... _Draco, S...Severus... even the, the dog from yesterday... _hic!..."_

"What dog Alexis?"

"The one who... _hic!... _who tried to t, tackle me yesterday... _hic!..._ when I went t, to pet it..." She slurred, smirking in thought of the animal and taking another swig of her drink. Artimis frowned, glancing behind her at Severus, who looked around in paranoia. That explained Alexis's beat up appearance, which in turn meant that the rest of the hyena pack wouldn't be too far away then. Artimis, a little fed up and now spooked, walked towards Alexis and grabbed the bottle from her.

"H, hey! I wasn't... _hic!..._ done w, with that!... go get your own... f, from the rock... _hic!"_

"Alexis, snap out of it for a bloody moment and listen. Come home, it's not safe here... and we want you to come back."

"For what! S, so I can screw up... _hic!..._ again and hurt s, someone else! Severus was right... _hic!... _The others would be better off w, without me..." Alexis yelled angrily, stumbling over nothing in particular as she glared at Artimis with sadness. Artimis sighed, shaking her head.

Severus watched them with a blank expression, his usual approach to something when he didn't want to show that he had a heart. Alexis had taken his words more seriously than he expected.

"Alexis, Severus and Draco _don't _hate you. They just said those things out of frustration and exhaustion. No one hates you, and no one wants you to go away! You have no clue what the hell your saying because you're as drunk as a bloody skunk!" Artimis yelled in frustration, not having much luck convincing her confused friend. Alexis backed up once more and tripped, falling onto the ground.

"J, just leave me alone!... _hic!_ I... I'm dangerous! I don't want to... to... _hic!... _hurt you anymore! D, didn't you hear what Severus said to me?... _hic!..._ He wishes that I, I've never been b, born! So does Draco... then no one else said otherwise... _hic!_ means they agree t, too... I'm happy here with my c, cave and... _hic!..._ rocks..." Alexis cried, tears running down her face in contradiction to her words. Artimis rubbed her temples and sighed, gazing at Alexis sadly. Severus turned away from the scene, wanting to just go over there and shake her to tell her that she was being stupid. Well... why not? He was Severus Snape, that would be something he would do.

He turned back to walk towards the pair, but halted when he noticed the shadows moving in the darkness around them. Then he smelled wet dog, and his eyes widened slightly. They would have to leave soon if they didn't want to be Dog Kibble. Severus stalked out from where he had hid behind a clump of brush, scowling at Alexis's pitiful state and ignoring Artimis's glare.

Alexis gazed up at him as he came nearer, sniffling. Her green eyes became filled with panic and she scrambled back on her hands and knees. Artimis took a step towards her in uncertainty, watching Severus warily.

"Hey! Y, you can't do anything... _hic!..._ to me! I'm still on s, school grounds!... and I c, can't afford... _hic!..._ another detention..."

Artimis snickered. Severus rolled his eyes as he stepped up to her. She gazed up at him fearfully.

"W, what is it this time?... _hic!..._ Should I go someplace_ no one_ can f, find me? This isn't g, good enough?... _hic!..._ I, I'll go away... just don't yell at me... _hic!..._ I'll try t, to make up my Potion's exam... someday..."

Severus scowled and grabbed Alexis's arm, pulling her to her feet and shaking her, hoping to shake some sense or soberness into her. He stopped suddenly though when Alexis cried out and closed her eyes, clutching Severus's arm.

"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Alexis cried, flinching as if waiting for a blow. The smirk disappeared from Artimis's face, and Severus looked down at Alexis in shock. His grip softened on her shoulders, and she looked up at him in an unfocused gaze, sparkling emerald eyes clouded with tears, fear, and confusion.

"Alexis... I, I would never hurt you like that.. I may yell and curse your existence, but I could _never_ harm you like that. Do you think me that cold?" Severus spoke softly for once. He would never have imagined Alexis fearing a blow from him. No matter how much he despised her at times, he could never raise a hand to her, but she had apparently thought otherwise. Alexis Whyte... who never seemed to fear being hit by anyone... scared of him? Maybe Severus's never ending act of being a 'cold-hearted-bastard-without-a-care-for-anyone' had been carried a bit too far in Alexis's case. They did say that Firewhiskey brought out the truth in a person.

He let go of her, and she stood staring at him oddly.

"Y, you're not going to hurt me?... _hic!..."_

"No you bloody imbecile. And I don't hate you, so you can quit with the sniveling 'the-world-hates-me' act."

Alexis swallowed, still confused but not shying from him anymore. Despite those snappy words, Alexis could just notice a hint of softness. But that realization quickly swam away with the rest of coherent thought as the liquor tainted her senses. She narrowed her eyes him, falling back a step.

"You're j, just saying you don't hate me so... _hic!... _so Artimis doesn't kick y, your ass... you're such a b, bad liar... _hic!..._ worse than... the rock..."

Severus shook his head in frustration, looking to Artimis. She just folded her arms and gave him a look of 'See?-I-told-you-so'. A low growl sounded around them, quickly joined by two more. The underbrush rustled and the smell of wet dog intensified. Artimis jumped and sidled closer to Severus, looking around frantically. God, she hated this place.

A large form moved from within the shadowy depths, and a glowing pair of predator eyes stared out at them hungrily. Alexis smiled insanely, taking a step towards them, her blurry vision not showing her that the hyena was pretty much her size. The hyena, jowls dripping with saliva, slinked out of its hiding place, eyes locked on Alexis. Artimis panicked and withdrew her wand, jabbing it at the animal and yelling, _Stupefy!_" Startled by her sudden movement, the animal dodged aside and the spell whistled past. The noise invoked more angry growls and savage barks from the other beasts as well.

"Smart idea Callabella. That just made them even _angrier_. Good job Einstein." Severus grumbled, though drawing his own wand, both him and Artimis slowly backing towards Alexis in the center of the small clearing. Alexis looked around, smiling dizzily as the other two hyenas stalked into sight.

"Hey! My doggie c, came back to play... _hic!..."_ Alexis mumbled, swaying precariously, and then collapsing into Severus's waiting arms, out cold. Severus shifted her to where he could hold her up with one arm around her waist, while he held out his wand with the other hand, hoping to warn off the advancing hyenas.

"She okay?" Artimis asked frantically with worry.

"She's fine. The Firewhiskey finally got to her. You think five bottles of the stuff would've downed her a while ago..." Severus mused, holding Alexis's limp form close.

"Sev, we're not going to be able to stop them all at once." Artimis spoke quietly, back against the Potions Master's.

"Didn't think we'd have time to..." He commented back. He watched with anticipation as one of the beasts in front of him tensed and crouched, preparing to lunge. As soon as it leapt, a huge bundle of fur, claws, and teeth, Severus covered Alexis with his body and yelled, "Disapparate!"

He popped out of sight and Artimis did so as well a second later at his command, the beasts thrashing the clearing in angered confusion right where the wizards once were.

---------------------------------------------------

**The Manor. 5:48 pm.**

Severus remained still for a moment, still leaning over Alexis's unconscious form with protection. He looked up, realizing he was now safe in his own room at Manor Dela Loyalty. He let out the breath he had been holding, and gazed down at the small woman he held. Downstairs, he heard a door slam, and Artimis's voice drifted up the stairs. He assumed she had gotten away without harm as well. Snape thought a moment, and then used his wand to magically lock his door. He then carefully hoisted Alexis up with both arms, effortlessly carrying her into his large bathroom.

Using his wand, Severus turned the handle on his bathtub, filling the deep tub with icy cold water. Leaving it running, he carefully situated Alexis over the tub, then submerged her in it, fully clothed. Two seconds later, her eyes shot open and she scrambled with panic in the tub of freezing cold water. Severus grabbed her shoulders and held her above the surface, but not allowing her to leave the tub. Alexis struggled and sputtered for a few more moments, then calmed, staring at Severus in shock as she shivered uncontrollably.

"There. Better now?" He asked, watching her intently as he kneeled next to the tub. Alexis shivered, lips turning blue, but nodded. They heard heavy thuds on the door to Snape's room, Artimis voice coming through to them muffled-like.

"Damnit Snape! Let me in you bloody moron! I swear, you mess with her anymore and I'll kill you! Open up!"

He ignored her, turning back to Alexis. He needed to talk to her.

"Do you understand me now? Or do I have to give you another dunk?" Snape asked Alexis.

Alexis shook her head firmly, still unable to speak.

"Good. Alexis, I have to say that that was an absolutely idiotic stunt to run away like that. You could've been killed..."

Alexis looked away, eyes tearing up. Severus continued on.

"But, I also have to say that what I did was even more idiotic for once."

Alexis looked back at him in surprise.

"It was my fault for not believing that what I said wouldn't phase you. I also forgot to put into thought that you always took seriously what people said to you when it concerned your actions and your friends. That was where I first screwed up..."

"But... you w,were right. I _have _caused a lot of p, problems..." Alexis spoke, voice quavering. Severus shook his head.

"But so have we all. There will always be problems when this multitude of diverse people live under the same roof. Most just saw _you_ as the opportune individual to crack down upon for those problems. They needed an outlet, and you were the gullible one."

Alexis glared; she hated being thought of as gullible. Severus was quick to continue.

"Gullible as in always the one being caught, the one being used to getting reamed out for the problems you _did_ cause. They, and I, did not think that another scolding from us would affect you. We were wrong. _I_ was wrong. You're deeper than that, you're not one to just go cold and dismiss what are supposed to be caring individuals' opinions. We had _hoped_ that you would. We wanted you to dismiss our inconsiderate ramblings."

Alexis gazed at him in confusion. Severus knew why and smiled.

"Yes, I'm one of those 'caring individuals' believe it or not. Ever since your third year at school, you and Artimis gave me no choice but to care for you two. And after a while, a _long_ while, I came to realize that I cared about you of my own accord, not just because it's my duty and expected of me."

Alexis stared at him in mingled shock and surprise. Her mouth would've hung open if it hadn't been for her chattering teeth. She swallowed and whispered. "Y, you care?"

Severus smiled a little and nodded. Outside, there was quiet, and then Artimis was heard. "He cares! When did pigs start flying!... Did someone at least get it on tape!"

"My God, you two act it was some major breakthrough in the history of the Earth..."  
"No. N, not yet. It h...has to be w, written down and p... published first..." Alexis stammered, smirking slightly as she gazed into Severus's eyes with wonderment. She saw no coldness in them this time.

There was a heavy thud and a cracking noise, and Severus's room's door swung open on crooked hinges. Artimis stumbled in, wand in hand and holding her shoulder.

"_Finally_... um, I think you'll need a new door Severus... still your fault though..." She grumbled. Severus shook his head and turned back to Alexis.

"What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. I screwed up, and I regret it. I _don't _want you to leave, and I _don't _hate you... Hell, today, I ... I'll go as far as to say I... kinda, even... love you guys." Severus spoke quietly, figuring he'd just say it now and never think on it again. Though, he doubted they would let him ever forget.

Artimis halted suddenly from her stalk towards them, actually tripping and falling into the doorway, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Alexis almost stopped breathing, staring at Severus. She stuttered in awe.

"D, did he... he j, just.. was that... _oh my_..." She laughed softly once, then her eyes fluttered closed and she sank under the water.

"Alexis!" Severus asked urgently. He stood up and quickly pulled her above the surface of the water. Alexis sputtered and coughed, but otherwise didn't stir. Artimis was still trying to gain back her sense from the recent statement. Severus pulled Alexis out of the water and set her on the floor against the tub, grabbing a towel after realizing she was freezing cold, her skin tone pale and lips a light shade of blue. Artimis found her voice and yelled. "Damnit Severus! Have you never dealt with a drunken person! You don't _leave_ them in the tub; you dunk them, pull them out, and sit them on the toilet. _Then_ you proceed to lecture or shock the hell out of them... geesh... wouldn't trust you if _I _was drunk..."

Severus ignored her and grabbed the towel Artimis threw at him, wrapping Alexis in them and rubbing her arms vigorously. Alexis shuddered, and then tiredly opened her eyes, gazing up at Severus.

"Damn... w, what a day... I t, think I'll g... go back to sleep n, now..." She mumbled, smiling warmly at Severus, "... t, thank you..." She whispered once more, and then fell asleep. Severus sighed, and then carefully picked up the sleeping woman. He left the bathroom as Artimis followed. Stopping beside his bed, he threw back the quilt and laid Alexis down gently, pulling the blanket back over her.

"You don't want to take her back to her Tower?" Artimis asked quizzically.

"No... She's fine here for now. Just let her sleep." He said quietly, looking down at Alexis once more before turning towards his slightly broken door. Artimis followed him closely.

"Um... would you mind repeating what you just said?" Artimis asked incredulously, stopping at the door. Severus stopped as well and sighed.

"What, that she could stay in here for a while?" He replied, avoiding her gaze carefully.

"No. W, when you said that you actually... um... l, loved us."

"Don't push your luck... and as I will make clear to Alexis when she awakens, if you two tell another soul or proceed to nag me over tonight's events in the future, I'll be sure to schedule another meeting for you and her with the hyenas. Using rope, duct tape, and raw meat as peace offerings..."

* * *


End file.
